Court of Waves
by Bronx Shogun
Summary: When ships across Remnant begin to mysteriously disappear. team RWBY set out find the ones responsible. But when they come under attack by these unknown forces, they become entangled in a civil war and power struggle beneath the seas.


**Court of Waves**

**Summary:** When ships across Remnant begin to disappear, Team RWBY is sent out to investigate. What they discover is an entire civilization spanning across the depth of the ocean floor, and a plot to bring the surface world to its knees.

**Disclaimer:** RWBY is the rightful property of Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.

* * *

Prologue

_Off the coast of Menagerie, four years ago…_

Arantius, standing on the deck of the submarine, shivered slightly as the cold night air bit at his exposed arms, he instinctively pulled his cloak tighter to his body in the vain hope of fighting it off. The tiny speck of land ahead grew and came into detail in the starlight above, and he could make out the piers of the small town. Only a scant few years ago the sight of the place, a minor settlement compared to the great cities he once visited then, had taken his breath away: Life on the surface realm, as he had been told as a child, was harsh and inhospitable, and to venture on those bleak grounds was to face certain death.

He had never truly believed that was the case, for even then Arantius was the kind of person who held to the belief that living, breathing people could thrive anywhere, above or below the waters, for such was the tenacity of life. Breaking from the water for the first time, scared though he was at first, he had laughed himself silly when he had proven his fellows wrong.

Now though, the so-called "inhospitable" land was to become his refuge, for nowhere else was safe for him anymore.

"So that is what a surface town looks like." A woman's voice said from behind him, awestruck at the sight, as she climbed up through the hatch to join him. Arantius turned to meet the captain of the sub, the darkness obscured her face but, with little effort, he let out a faint glow from his body, illuminating the woman before her.

The captain, at least twenty years his junior, was sharply dressed in an officer's uniform of navy blue edged with green, and while her pale skin would have given her a sickly appearance to the surface people, he suspected that the eight small and squirming tentacles running down the back of her neck, and partly hidden by her shoulder length blonde hair, would have garnered undo attention to them. That is, of course, if she were the one in self-exile.

"An amazing sight," Arantius replied, "A minor town compared to others out there, but it's still incredible to behold. Life is truly full of surprises."

"And this is where you'll be staying then, Lord Admiral?" The captain asked.

"For a time, for its most likely that I might have to move further inland should the need arise." He told her, "And spare me the title, Captain Jones. I'm not the Lord Admiral anymore."

He watched as Captain Jones made to retort, but under his hard stare the words froze in her throat, and she merely nodded. "Tell the crew to avoid the ports and move up to a shore a few miles west of here. I don't want to attract attention." He ordered.

With a quick though awkward salute, the captain made her way back below deck, and Arantius was left alone with his thoughts. Starring back at the shore, a lone, regrettable fact echoed in his mind, as if some greater force taunted him from beyond his comprehension: The fact that he might never see home again was a forgone conclusion, and did not fully eat away at him. In truth, a selfish part of him was glad to be able to see the surface again after so long. Back home, however, he had left much unfinished business, unanswered questions, and the truth of what sent him on this path in the first place.

_There is injustice and corruption back home, and here I am fleeing for my only miserable life.__ And yet I am left with no other options._

The sub skirted the town's pier and soon came upon a beach further away. Without saying a word to the crew Arantius jumped off the sub and trotted on the sands, but was stopped short when Captain Jones called out, jumping from the sub to meet him.

"Sir there is reason to do this." The captain protested once more, reaching the older man. "I don't know what's really going on back home, but I'm sure the Monarch will listen to reason if—"

"That's enough Davina!" Arantius cut her off, his body shining like a flare. The captain, blinded, raised her arms over eyes, waiting for his response. He took a moment to regain his compose, the light of his body dying out before continuing. "I'm indebted to you and you're men for bringing me here, but this is as far as your treason should take you. Whatever happens to me now, it will be on my shoulders alone."

She made to speak as the man turned and walked towards the direction of the town, but Arantius spoke once more before the words left her lips. "In time, I am certain the truth will be revealed and justice served. But for now, return home and do your duty."

Realizing that she could not convince him from leaving this path, Captain Davina Jones simply saluted as her former commander turned around and began his long walk to the town before she returned to her own ship.

* * *

**Last Words from the Shogun:**

Greetings everyone, my name is the Bronx Shogun and it sure feels good to be doing some fanfics again. And what better way to do that then by making a RWBY Fic! I've had this one planned ever since the end of volume 1 and I'm eagerly awaiting the beginning of volume 2.

Anyway, I decided to make this prologue short on the count that I haven't written anything on this site in a long time, just to play it safe. But if this story does well, I'll be sure to make future chapters longer.

Until then, enjoy and let me know what you think.


End file.
